


A Treat for Me and You

by pkmntrashcan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Halloween, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: The expectations to host proper Halloween for others has left Bede and Gloria seeking refuge in each other's arms, but Gloria can't help but to wonder if Bede wants to do something else.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	A Treat for Me and You

Champion duties always extended off the battlefield. And right now, Halloween marked just another expectation the region had for her. A friendly face hosting a kid-friendly evening for the children of Wyndon. Laughter from the kids eventually started to dwindle down to the last stragglers, piles of candy nearly diminished, sweet smiles and well wishes from Gloria to everyone who visited the stadium in hopes of treats slowly growing more tired.

She pushed through.

She didn’t mind Halloween, however, clad in her Skwovet ensemble. After enough years of experience, however, she knew she was going to be rather late to her promised engagement. She luckily told Bede about the chance of this, to not wait up for her, to focus on his own duties and that she would appear when she would.

But the second Leon placed a firm hand on her shoulder, and a low “great job today, Champ,” she knew that was her sign to go. Waving goodbye quickly and easily before bolting towards Ballonlea without a second thought.

* * *

In the moment, however, Gloria couldn’t help regretting coming to Glimwood on her own. She could’ve taken the cab, but Halloween was a busy night anyways. It would’ve taken her longer to wait than to walk.

But there was the rustling, the dimly lit path, the amplified giggles of mischief from inhabiting fae causing her fingers to tightly wring around her backpack straps. The dark hasn’t made her comfortable in years, and on a night like this it seemed like it was calling in for careless wanderers. 

They’ve never hurt her before, that’s for sure. And she’s been through these paths so many times she’s sure she could get through it with her eyes closed. Her heart quickens in pace, anyways, at the sounds of crunching leaves, and the giggles of Impidimp--watching her carefully, and in a strange way escorting her.

Or so she hoped. 

“You should know better than to come here alone, Champion. Plenty of things bite.”

Gloria squeaks, hand already preemptively reaching for a poke ball to defend herself from whatever or…whomever. As she turns around to see Bede, clad Hatterene witches hat and robe. Glowing from the nearby neon, and the confident look on his face melting into something full of concern and irritation.

A look she’s sure only she’s ever seen.

“You should’ve called me when you left Wyndon.”

Gloria steps closer at the tone of his voice, her heart calming in hid presence, as she can’t help but to shrug, “I’m sure you were busy hosting your own festivities. Ballonela gets into the spirit ten fold compared to the city.”

Then she pauses.

“How’d you know I was here?”

And even in the dark even Gloria could tell he was sinking into his much higher raised collar. Surely hiding a blush that’s decorating him as beautifully as his ensemble. 

“A feeling.”

A cheeky grin on her lips appears, “you messaged Leon didn’t you?’ reaching for his arm in a way only he would let her do. 

But her smile doesn’t fade, “heh, you do care, Bedey.”

A grumble escaping him as he threads their arms together.

* * *

The usually quiet town, was bustling, fully giving into the mystique of Halloween amidst the forest. As Wyndon was winding down, she’s sure Ballonlea was just getting started. Hazels taking in the decorations, the neon, the liveliness that even tempted her to stay out past her usual bedtime. 

Their walk was slow, comfortable silence between them, until Gloria catches a glimpse of some trick o treaters walking past them down the road. Noticing the gaze Bede throws at them. Something longing, and somber.

Bede currently, however, was a man on a mission. Relief seeming to fill him the closer his cottage came into view. And when the voices fade when his cottage door closes, Gloria can hear Bede exhale in exhaustion. His body making way towards his plush couch--to sit for probably the first time in hours.

“Did you not enjoy the gym festivities?” couch shifting under her weight as she sits next to Bede, her head landing comfortably on his shoulder. 

His eyes don’t bother opening.

“You of all people should know there are limits to exposing oneself to exuberance.”

“And I also know how much you love the gym and town.” 

Violets finally peering down towards her, allowing Gloria to fully take him in his costume. The shades of pink and purple working with his skin tone beautifully, his curls still immaculate even now that the hat has been removed. 

He looked like royalty and someone who could cast a spell on her all at once.

And truthfully she’s sure he already has enchanted her and the whole town.

“You’re blushing, my dear.”

Gloria feeling how hot her cheeks had gotten at just the image of Bede, let alone that smirk he could still muster. 

“And you’re unfair,” pout appearing underneath rosy cheeks.

The low laugh rumbling from his chest only proving her case, fingers reaching over to pinch her rounded cheeks, “and my sweet Skwovet also has something on her mind.”

Rosiness becomes scarlet at the suave drop of that pet name--a favorite pet name for her as of late. It was something that started off as an observation he made of her eating habits, how while gobbling down her meal, and his a lot of the time, her cheeks looked rather pronounced. Just like that of the little chubby cheeked squirrels that often scampered around the region...although he also took great pleasure in pinching at her face to tease her or to chide her about something. ...maybe in a costume like this, she was inviting it.

So his fingers stay there, firmly placed in her dimples, until she speaks her mind.

How Bede could read her so well was sometimes beyond her, but it was something she appreciated nonetheless. The silent understandings, the subtle gestures of affection, everything that made Bede’s care visible to her.

“Do you want to go trick or treating?”

His eyes narrow, “absolutely not.” His fingers pinching ever so slightly harder, “whatever could bring on a ludicrous thought such as that?”

“Bweeeeede,” Gloria whines at the tug, getting a chuckle out of him before she places her hand over his. Begging for mercy, and for a moment to talk properly.

“I saw how you looked at the passerby earlier,” eyes softening even under his ministrations. 

“Have you ever gotten a chance to?”

His hold on her eases, knowing fully well that he has never actually participated in Halloween. But now that’s she’s questioning him he’s not sure if he should feel more sorrow over missing out on yet another part of childhood.

“No, but I’m far too old now.”

“Bede you’re 20, and never too old for tricks or treats,” she says matter-of-factly, fingers rubbing up and down her sore cheek, but Bede doesn’t budge from his stance.

“Fine," Gloria mumbles. Shifting ever so slightly, to reach into her pocket. “Then I’ll bring the treat to you,” her hands pulling out a single wrapped piece of candy.

“You worked hard today, Bede,” placing the little piece of chocolate on his lips, allowing him to take it all in. 

Watching carefully in how his expression melts at the sugary treat, the smile on his lips.

The temptation to lean in, bubbling in her.

And so she does, placing her own lips right on top of his softly.

“I deserve a treat too.”

Bede rolling his eyes, “you’re insatiable, my dear,” as his fingers elegantly reach to bring her back for a much longer kiss this time around.


End file.
